The beauty of the outside world
by coooldog117
Summary: Armin cannot find his friend Eren outside of the walls. His concern deepening more and more as he looked and continued to look, not giving up even though his mind knew what had most likely happened to him. He finally finds his closest friend laying on the ground. Oneshot. Character death.


Author's notes: This was an idea that was given to me by a friend. She even told me to write the fic so i did. There is no pairing unless you count Eren and Armin friendship as one.

Rating: T for blood and a little language

Hope you enjoy

* * *

Armin was worried about Eren. They were all outside of the walls, fighting of the titans, trying to take back more ground. He hasn't seen the brunette for the past few hours. Armin remembers seeing his friend take off in titan form after a seven meter class. The other never returned to fight with them. Armin pulled himself up on a building with the maneuver gear and started searching for Eren. He needed to get back. People need his help.

The blonde searched and searched, calling out his friends name, his worry deepening. Where was the titan shifter? Why did he not return? A bunch of thoughts and scenarios erupted in Armin's mind, forcing his concern to only grow. He quickly pushed the thoughts away as best as he could. Eren would be fine. He can turn into a titan. Armin shouldn't be this concerned for the other. But no matter how hard the teen tried to push the thoughts away the more it swarmed in his mind.

Armin ran on the ground now, head frantically moving from side to side, expecting, or more hoping, Eren would randomly jump out of nowhere and yell 'Surprise!' but sadly nothing of the sort of scene occurred. He stopped abruptly, mind crashing to a complete stop. There he was, Armin's friend, laying on the ground just over ten yards away. He saw the teen laying on the ground, unmoving. Armin's mind suddenly speed up again, begging for him to still be alive. The blonde ran over to Eren as quickly as he could and got on his knees beside him, bending down to press his face against Eren's chest.

Very faint breathing... Slower heart beats... Luckily, life has not left the teen yet. Armin lets out a deep, shaky breath, calming himself down after knowing his friend was still alive. But he couldn't control himself after he liftd his head off of Eren. He realized the brunette was losing far too much blood. So much blood that his body wouldn't be able to quickly heal from it. He quickly looked around. Someone must be around here that could help him. No one was around. Why was no one around? Armin couldn't have ran too far off from the others to find Eren. It looked to be only him now. Him and his dying friend that lay before him. The blonde slowly moved his cerulean eyes to look down at Eren again. No. Armin wont let him die. He has to live. Eren cant do this to him now.

Armin's voice was hoarse and fairly loud as he spoke, tears threatening to escape his eyes "Don't worry, Eren! You'll be just fine! You'll heal fast and we'll get out of here... Together!" The blonde was already tightly wrapping his green cape around his friend, trying to stop all of the bleeding.

Eren looked up at Armin as he struggled to breath "A... Armin... You... H-Have to... L-Leave bef-"

"No!" Armin yelled at the wounded boy, cutting off the other's words "I'm not leaving you. I will not leave without you!" He felt the warm tears begin stream down his face. His eyes slightly widen when Eren reaches his hand up towards him.

"You... You have to leave Armin... I'll come after you. I just have to... Make sure you'll be safe. And get the titans... Near by." Eren says , voice strained as he uses his elbow to try and get up. He grunts as he tries to pull himself up, hardly even making it off of the ground. Eren falls back on the ground roughly. His body lay flat, back facing the ground. His hand over his chest now as he tried to take in a few breaths of air. He wanted to get up and fight. Fight all of the titans. Kill all of them. But his body refused to get up. His voice sounded a bit quiet "I feel cold... And i. I cant move"

"D-Don't worry Eren... I'll warm you up!" Armin didn't have anything more to give to Eren to warm him up. He wiped his tears away with his hand but were only replaced with more. Ignoring what Eren told him to do, he instead, took Eren and sat him up a bit, pulling the brunette up to rest against his own body. The wounded boy let out a small groan in protest from the movement of his body. The The blonde lightly wrapped his arms around the titan shifter. Eren began to close his eyes, feeling a sudden wave of tiredness crash over him. Armin saw his friend do this and quickly tapped his cheek a few times to get him to snap out of it "H... Hey don't leave me yet... We. We still have to see the outside world together, remember?".

Eren slowly opened his eyes again to look up at his best friend "Outside... World?"

"Y-Yeah. You know. The ocean! And the deserts! We have to see it all, Eren"

"Armin... I think. We both know. That. I wont make it." His chest heaved in pain as he tried to breath in more air. "I want you. I want you to see it all for us." He pauses, staring up at Armin, thinking about how he could reassure the other to move on without him. "You have to fight... Fight for me and humanity. Kill. Every last one of those fucking titans for me... And see the outside world"

"But Eren..."

Eren brings a very shaky hand up to gently cup Armin's cheek "Don't worry... I will be by your side. Even if you cant see me anymore." He tries to give the other a faint smile.

Armin clenched his teeth as tears continued to pour freely out of his eyes "But... It. You just cant die. Please don't leave me here alone".

"You still... Have Mikasa. Watch her for me. Please" He slowly brought his hand down and let his body lay even further into the blonde boy, lightly resting his head on the other's shoulder "Could you... Tell me more... About the world... Outside of the walls"

The boy with the cerulean eyes hesitated, before giving a small nod, understanding that Eren wanted to hear more before he passes on to the other world. The blonde speaks up "Well... I once read about these creatures... Called cheetahs. They used to be known as the fastest mammal in the world. They can run far faster than any of the animals we have ever seen in the walls. They are carnivores. They feed on other animals to survive. The picture i saw of them looked like a very large cat. A very large cat with spots."

Eren whispered "Wow. Amazing... I want to. Hear more"

Armin thought about another creature he could talk about. What would be an interesting animal to talk to him about? An idea creeps up on him "There's these things called bats too. I don't think they have been in the wall before. Its hard to tell since they only come out at night. They hide in caves and eat bugs, sometimes, other small animals too. Apparently there are many kinds of bats"\

"Bats..." Eren smiled as he listened to Armin's voice. He knew there was no way of living through this. He was bleeding far to much. He could barley even breath. It was amazing that he even managed to stay alive this long. Perhaps it was Armin. Armin always did help give him more motivation. Eren couldn't help but feel a little glad that Armin had found him before he died. Someone would be there with him. By his side to help him pass on.

"Yes. Its quite amazing really i got to see two differ... ent... Eren?" Armin felt his wounded friend suddenly go limp on him. "Eren?!"He calls out loudly. "Eren!" He Yells. He lightly shakes Eren's body "Eren you gotta!... You said we would!..." The blonde stops shaking him and freezes. Armin stares down at his now dead friend. The one that was always there for him. The one that protected him from the bullies when he was a child. Armin felt anger sweep through his entire body. He wasn't there to help Eren. The titans killed him. If only Armin had made it there earlier his best friend could still be alive. If only he was stronger. If only he was better at killing titans. He could still be telling him to fight. He suddenly cries out in pure anguish before hugging his limp friend. Armin's tears began to run wild again as he starts to sob. "Eren... Don't die... Please. Don't die." His sobbing continued. Armin continues to hold onto Eren, not wanting to accept the fact that he was gone.

He had sat there for a minute longer before getting onto his feet, holding his dead friend in his arms, one arm wrapped around the back of dead teen's neck and the other wrapped under his legs. The blonde boy looked down towards the ground more as he started to walk. He didn't seem to pay attention to the world around him. He would be able to hear the titans if any drew near. He just wanted to get out of this area. With Eren. He told Eren they would leave together and he doesn't want to go against his words even though he knew his friend was already gone. Armin continues on. To take Eren home. And finish this fight.

For him.

* * *

I don't know if i liked how it ended much but here it is.

Please feel free to review.


End file.
